


like a thorn in your throat

by shadowcat500



Series: Plaguetober 2020 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Plague Doctors, Plaguetober 2020, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Hardrada's patient tells her a secret.
Series: Plaguetober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948417
Kudos: 1





	like a thorn in your throat

**Author's Note:**

> 22/10 Secret

Hardrada is checking on her leeches when she hears a tiny knock on her door, so quiet that she wouldn’t have heard it if she hadn’t already been listening for them. They’re still so afraid of making noise. She knows they had it bad before they made it to her, but she still feels awful for them even months later.

“Yes?”

“I- I need to tell you something.”

“Of course, do you want to tell me now or would you rather we speak in the main room?”

“Here.” They swallow, she can see their throat bob even in the poor light, “Here’s fine.”

“Alright. What is it?”

“I’ve been, well, I uh…” They draw themselves together, hands gripping tighter on their elbows, face going pale. “I…”

“Easy, easy, it’s ok. Take your time.”

“I’ve… I’ve been feeding the strays!” They cower into the shadows of the doorway, and Hardrada feels her heart break.

“That’s perfectly fine, dear. I’m not upset. They do a good job keeping pests out, and I always forget to feed them to keep them nearby. I’m glad you decided to do it for me.”

“H-huh? You’re happy?” Their shoulders slowly fall from their ears. “You’re not mad?”

“Of course not. Would you like a hug?”

They nod, and Hardrada walks as fast as she can without spooking them to draw them into the tightest hug she can muster.

**Author's Note:**

> as you can probably tell, asking for permission to give a hug is very important to me emotionally. isn't it WAY sweeter if person A respects person B's space by asking and then person B directly shows they trust A to give them comfort when they're vulnerable?
> 
> Check out my [ tumblr](https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes)!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
